The present invention relates generally to a closure for a container, and particularly to a closure of the type comprising a generally plain crown with a tubular skirt depending from the periphery thereof. An example of this type of closure is a metal (such as aluminium) shell, most commonly used as a closure for bottles containing spirits.
In general the tubular skirt of this type of closure has a circumferential line of weakening which defines a break band. The break band is in some way secured to the bottle, for example by rolling part of it under the bottle transfer bead, so that when the closure is first opened it is split along the line of weakening. The uppermost part of the closure then serves as a cap for reclosing the bottle and the break band is retained on the bottle. The top cap and lower break band are irreversibly separated and this provides visual evidence that the bottle has been opened.
An example of such a closure is shown in FIG. 1. The closure (10) comprises a generally plain crown (20) with a tubular skirt (30) depending from the periphery thereof. The tubular skirt (30) has a circumferential line of weakening (40) which divides the closure into an upper top cap (45) and a lower tamperevident break band (50).
In many cases, and particularly in bottles for spirits, an in-bore fitment such as a non-return fitment is provided. The non-return fitment (not shown) can be secured within the closure (10) by four circumferentially
spaced retaining dimples (80) which extend into a retaining channel of the fitment. The fitment may be held in a bottle by turning the free end (31) of the closure skirt (30) under the transfer bead of the bottle neck and/or by retaining fins present on the fitment which jam it into the bottle neck. As such, when the top cap (40) is rotated to open the bottle, the skirt (30) breaks along the line of weakening (40) so that the cap (40) is removed. The lower break band (50) remains in place on the bottle neck, held by its connection to the fitment and by the turned under free end (31). If the fitment is removed, which may be the case if unwanted refilling of the bottle is attempted, the lower break band is generally unaffected.
Whether or not the lower break band is removed with the non-return fitment there is no visible evidence that the fitment has been removed, other than perhaps the presence or absence of the break band. The present invention seeks to address the lack of such a secondary tamperevident feature.
Document DE 3906164 describes a plastic closure with an upper tear band and a lower break band. The tear band must be removed before a top cap can be unscrewed. The break band breaks if a lower cap, which retains a pouring fitment, is removed.